


Mission Log

by Goream



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Five Year Mission, Kirk/Spock eventually, M/M, Slow Burn, enterprise day to day, mission log, some what canon divergent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goream/pseuds/Goream
Summary: This is the story of one woman's mission to report and record the goings on during the very first 5 year mission. The day to day lives of the crew. What happened during the first few years aboard the USS Enterprise and it's five year mission before the events of Krall? well here is my take. eventually Spirk, It's a slow burn, like super slow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Logs are meant to be seen as her, or others, recording in her room. Other things are played out, to get information, in such a way that wouldn't make since to be recorded. I couldn't get this idea out of my head so I spent a lot of nights writing this, from 10pm to 1am, so in my tired mind this story works. Hopefully it will to you too. Enjoy!

**LOG:** No. 001 **STARDATE:** 2260.52

 

_**Video Recording 09:45** _

_**Excited** _

_Ah right, it's on. Space: the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Its five year mission: to explore strange new worlds, seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before. And I am a science officer aboard to catalogue my findings aboard the first five year mission ever attempted. Well not officially anyways, I have given this assignment to myself. I feel it would be interesting, scientifically of course. It will be about the people and my findings as a lab officer._

_**End Recording** _

* * *

 

The ship is new, up to date, sleek, and amazing. It has everything anyone could want for a five year mission in deep space. Extra storage, advanced replicators and real food! Well dehydrated food, but none the less, I swear I can tell the difference. I walk the halls, everything is so clean. People are walking around, no doubt getting familiar with the layout they will be spending all their time in for the half decade. I take my stuff to my quarters, I didn't even get lost, which is surprising to me. I usually have so much stuff going on in my head I get lost in thought.

 

* * *

 

**LOG:** 002 **STARDATE:** 2260.53

 

_**Video Recording 20:37**_

_It was a busy first, and second, day aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise. Being a science officer it was a lot of setting up lab equipment, getting to know the layout of the ship, and coordinating everyone's schedules so they fit nicely with their needs. I, myself, have an emphasis on biology, plants mostly, and Exobiology, the study of living alien creatures, so I will be working with the medical staff as well. Right now I have settled nicely with my roommate, also a science officer, a woman_ _named Roman. Almost everyone has a roommate, about 600 crew members, except the senior staff and a few people with smaller rooms, and everyone's rooms are coupled so they share bathrooms with the room next door. I even hear the Captain has to share with his First Officer. Sharing a bathroom with 3 other girls is not going to be fun._

_**door swishes open** _

 

**Roman:** _All yours sweets!_

 

_Ah, the bathroom is finally mine, I really need a shower. Though I do wish we had actual hot water and not this sonic crap, call me old fashioned. Well until next time._

_**End Recording** _

* * *

 

Roman is a averaged sized human woman, about 5'4, dirty blond hair that reaches past her shoulders, it is usually pulled up into a bun. She's from New York state. She has a bunch of brothers and sisters. She's the 5th child of 9. She only wanted to escape and figured starfleet was the best option. She is talented though, a science officer with an emphasis in statistics, and very good with computers. I am not very good at making friends but I have a feeling her and I will get along very well.

 

* * *

 

**LOG:** 003 **STARDATE:** 2260.62

 

_**Video Recording 21:21**_

_10 days. 10! days. It has been 10 whole days since we left and it has been absolutely crazy. First of all, looking at my schedule, mostly alpha shift, was just crazy. I am actually on this mission, it is real. I mean I knew I would be, they needed a lot science officers and I was top of my class. But still, I am on a ship, on the very first deep space mission, Captained by James Kirk, the man who literally saved Earth his first bout as Captain after only 3 years at the academy. And of course Commander Spock. Not only the most influential Vulcan in Starfleet, but also in all of the Federation. It's a wonder to serve under him even though I've not really met him. Just saw him at the orientation when he welcomed all science officers. It's all just sinking in still. Roman and I have made fast friends with our bathroom neighbors, they are both in Engineering. Tavra, and Mallory. Tavra is from the planet Ocienia, it is basically like earth. If she hadn't had said anything I would have never guessed. She says she sees Mr. Scott on occasion, which is fascinating. Everyone seems to be settling nicely, the mess hall is home to all sorts of excitement, we all usually hang out there, or side observation deck D. I haven't seen much of the senior staff and I haven't even been to the bridge. Though on my day off I stayed in the sitting room across the door and waited for it to open to catch a glimpse. I swear I saw the Captain look at me, though I could have imagined it. I told Roman and she thinks the Captain and I shared a moment and our now destined to be soulmates. Then laughed. I'm pretty sure that's teasing, I always have a hard time with that, I tend to be very literal. So until next time._

_**Salutes goodbye** _

_**End Recording** _

* * *

 

Tavra is a sharp woman, tall almost 6 foot, dark brow hair, striking brown eyes. She is from an earth sister planet Ocienia. It's more or less like earth, land, water, volcanoes, and mountains. It is a little bigger than our earth, and all their oceans are fresh water, almost no salt water anywhere. Their animals are mostly the same, usually come in a different colors though. They have this purple-ish dog on their planet, like a husky. I've wanted one since I was 3.

 

Mallory is, and I am trying not to be stereotyping, but like the equal of the 'dumb blonde' from the early 21st century. She's small, skinny, dyed blonde hair. Some times I am not even sure how she got aboard the ship. The way she talks and the way she holds herself doesn't seem to be the way any starfleet cadet should hold themselves. She's only one of the many many ensigns on board for assistance. Simple data entry, fetching of tools, etc.

 

* * *

 

**LOG:** 004 **STARDATE:** 2260.76

 

_**Video Recording 13:34**_

_Last night in the mess Pavel Chekov was there, he was a riot. His thick Russian accent made it hard to decipher all of his words. He told us about the many Russian inventions, which I am not sure are all exactly Russian. He's barely 20years old, and so full of life, it is amazing to watch how smart he is and accomplished at a young age. I'm only 26 myself and this is my first mission and he's done more in the last 3 years than most do their entire lives. Sorry I'm getting all mushy or whatever. It's been fun, but its all been space since we left, no signs of planets or another ship or anything. I am getting bored in the labs. I keep sneaking by the bridge, hoping to catch a glimpse. I haven't been as lucky lately, I cant really just stop at the door and wait._

 

_**Moaning sounds from next door.** _

 

_That would be Mallory from next door and her boyfriend, if you can even call it that. Its been like this for 3 days! How are they even that loud!? Good night all._

_**End Recording** _

* * *

 

Our rooms are quite standard. Two beds, two desks, a small closet we share, a small couch with a coffee table, and the door to the bathrooms. The closet is big enough for each of us to have 5 uniforms, and two sets of regular clothing. All standard sheets, a few photos from home on Romans side, and I have a photo of a few of the purple puppy dogs from Tavra's planet. It's not super decorated. The bathrooms are small too, a sonic shower, double sink with mirror cabinets, and a toilet. Our laundry chute is located down the hall, it gets sent to the laundry room from all over the ship, gets cleaned, scans the bar-code so it knows where to send them back. Its quite efficient.

 

* * *

 

**LOG:** 005 **STARDATE:** 2260.97

 

_**Video Recording 22:54**_

_Finally, it's finally happened! An undiscovered planet! They beamed down a landing party and once it was deemed safe they sent a bunch of us, including me and Roman down to take samples. Soil, water, plant life. It was an absolute dream. The Captain and Spock where even there! I being starstruck and maybe a little more observant than average could have sworn Spock had smiled at the Captain. A real human smile. Roman didn't believe me. Anyways all this stuff is going to take us a while to get through. Its just so fun. But its been a long day and I wish I had that hot water shower. Which I still haven't found out if there actually is one. Maybe in the med bay, for emergencies?_

_**End Recording** _

* * *

 

The planet was a little smaller than our earth, there didn't seem to be any bodies of water that we would consider an ocean, only lake sized. There were no massive mountains or valleys, the weather was mild, not much wind. Rain didn't happen on our side of the planet. The grass was green, the plants were green, and the dirt was brown. Most looked like what we already have, trees, bushes, flowers, and even the dirt looked similar. The sky was blue, no clouds. We didn't see any signs of animals, or civilizations, not even any ruins of the past. This planet was empty.

 

* * *

 

**LOG:** 006 **STARDATE:** 2260.101

 

_**Video Recording 20:32**_

_We have left our new planet, which has been called P3212X per starfleet regulation of any non inhabited planet, and set perimeters. There were no signs of animals or a civilization. There were a few dumb crew members that decided to swim in the lake nearby and ended up getting ill, similar to the flu. Luckily no one was harmed. There is going to be a party tonight on our observation deck. In celebration of our “victory”._

 

**Roman** : _Hurry up, we don't want to be late!_

 

_Alright, alright. Goodbye_. _**Winks**_

_**End Recording** _

* * *

 

Observation deck D was a large open room with a large window. There were couches, chairs, and a few coffee tables. On occasion someone would bring in a replicator and some sound equipment. Which is what we were doing tonight. I am not much of a drinker or a dancer, but I am just so happy right now, I stepped on a never before known planet, I think one drink and a few dances won't hurt. The other place we like to hang out is Recreation Room D, just down the hall, though I doubt any one will be in there tonight.

 

* * *

 

**LOG:** 007 **STARDATE:** 2260.102

 

_**Video Recording 02:30**_

_**visibly tired maybe a little tipsy** _

_I jus wanted to record this afore I forget, while is fresh in my brain. It's currently 02:30 ship time._ _**Burp** _ _. Woah sorry. It was a great party. Mallory and her boyfriend broke up, whats his face Gary? Gerry? Something. They had a bout, yellin' an all that. After that, the air was so tense I went to the hall to catch a breath. It was late, about midnight, I'm sure. I swear saw a shadow move, I went to investigate. Quietly I snuck up to Deck D Rec Room. An looked inside, twas the Captain and Commander deep in the throws of 3D chess. Both staring intensely at the board. I felt like I was intruding in a private moment. Then I ran back to the party. Roman and I danced and danced, eventually her and Tavra ended up going back with some redshirts to their respective quarters. Mallory didn't even make it that far. Her and her new dude ended up making kissy kissy two doors down the hall... at least I can sleep long tonight. Off shift tomorrow._

_**End Recording** _

* * *

 

I don't like being in tense situations like that, I tend to just leave. I saw shadows on the wall, it must have been coming from the Rec. Room. Then one moved, and I just had to check it out, I crept up to the door, it was around midnight and I figured who ever was in there would not want me barging in. I was quiet as I possibly could when I looked through the window. Commander and the Captain playing 3D chess. Both calculating their moves, trying to be two steps ahead. The Captain staring at the board, not moving. The Commander would stare at the board then at his Captain and back again. I stood there what felt like 20 minutes, neither of them had taken a move. Then I left and headed back to the party.

 

Roman and I danced to techno and a bit of old fashioned rock. I had two drinks and I lost count with how many she had. She eventually moved on to dance with a redshirt as did Tavra. They went back to the guys' quarters, something I have never done. Something I can't even make myself do, I had a few offers but let them down easy, it's just not me. Sometimes I wish it was, it has been too long, but my body just won't let me, no matter how much I logic with it. Then there's Mallory who didn't care at all, doing it in the hallway for fucks sake.

 

* * *

 

**LOG:** 008 **STARDATE:** 2260.156

 

_**Video Recording 20:19**_

_**looking defeated** _

_Its been a while, at first I was busy cataloging the new planet samples. Then Mallory was sick. I ended up taking her to the med bay. One of the nurses there confirmed my theory. She was pregnant. It was the first guys baby. Gregory? Either way she wanted to keep it and he didn't care. We were already heading back to drop zone planet with a small crew, to share our samples, and she was going to leave and head back to earth and raise her baby. Once we got there we picked up another cadet to take her place and said our goodbyes to Mallory._ _The woman who took her place is Vian. She's very shy but very smart. Everything was orderly for a good few weeks. All the crew meshed, we were all finally settled and doing what we do best. This was our ship. Our home. We played in our Rec Room. We hung out on our observation deck. My group of friends were tight and we all told stories about growing up on our different planets or different areas of the same planet. It was the best place I have ever been. Until we were attacked, by something. Still unsure as to what. It was business as usual and the next minute it was chaos. The red alert blaring. Get to your stations the alarm said. I ran to the med bay. The hallway was so full of people running. I'm pretty sure I heard someone crying too. When I go there it was already full of hurt crewmen. I started helping immediately. I couldn't do as much as McCoy but I knew my first aid very well. It was such a mess, blood, crying, yelling. It felt like forever and yet it was over in a minute. The Captain was on the comm. saying whatever it was, was gone. There was a hole on the side of the ship and everyone should stay put until its fixed. McCoy, a very nice man, came around to everyone thanking them for helping. He smiled at me. I was lost in his eyes. God I am so embarrassed. I must have looked like an idiot. I am so tired, so until next time._

_**End Recording** _

* * *

 

 

I am proud of Mallory for stepping up and taking care of her baby. Although, I would have been happy for her either way. Vian, from earth. Black hair, green eyes, about 5'6. Shy, but she loves books, we get along very well. All of my friends had crazy stories about their high school and starfleet academy days. Vian and I, however had none. They streaked, or pulled a prank on another student, or drank until dawn and had crazy videos of them not making any sense. The only time I made anyone laugh at the academy was when I asked if I could take a book home for the night. Like an actual book, leather bound, with paper pages. She laughed for a minute straight and told me no. I guess I am not very fun.

 

I was in my lab, somewhat big. It had a bunch of desks and a bunch of glassware for science things. There were over 50 experiments, and research into the new plant life, & soil at any given time. I was working with plant sample 23d when it hit. I fell, the alarm blared, I ran to the med bay. I didn't ask questions, I just did as I was trained. I helped the injured, mostly cuts and gashes, a few with electric burns, and head wounds from falling on to stuff. Anything bigger than that went to the CMO, there was one amputation and a few fingers that had to be sewn back on.

 

The doctor came to thank me afterwards, I didn't have any words, he was adorable, hot, those eyes, that stubble. I was lost in him. God damn I was embarrassed, when I couldn't remember any words.

 

* * *

 

**LOG:** 009 **STARDATE:** 2260.162

 

_**Video Recording 19:58**_

_**sad.** _

_Official count. 59 dead. Gone. Sucked out into the vastness of space. The ship was repaired quickly but the damage was done. We mourned. The Captain spoke over the comm. at lunch giving a speech of loss and inspiration. It was a sad few days. It's finally a day off for me though. Vian and I are spending it in the library. Well it's more like a room with a bunch of couches, tea/coffee maker and a data storage bank where you can download any book known to the_ _Federation. Millions of books to choose from. I think I'm going to choose something from the 21_ _st_ _century. A classic._

_**End Recording** _

* * *

 

The mourning across the starship was almost visible, like a thick fog of sadness. People lost their friends, and parents lost their children. Even though I didn't know anyone who perished, I did feel for their loss.

 

* * *

 

**LOG:** 010 **STARDATE:** 2260.162

 

_**Video Recording 22:43**_

_I just got back from the library. I was early to meet Vian. As soon as I opened the door, I ran into someone. Hard. I fell down, they did not. It was Spock, the honest to god Vulcan. He looked down on me. I told him was sorry. He told me to be more careful, but he did help me up. I think I skipped a heartbeat but I worked up the courage to ask him which book he had chosen. He stared intently. But then again does he ever not? He told me it was a book for the Captain and walked away. That was odd to me, can't the Captain get his own books? I went in to the data unit to search books when I noticed there was a recent tab. I clicked it, and it was empty. That's odd isn't it?_

_**End Recording** _

* * *

 

**LOG:** 011 **STARDATE:** 2260.181

 

_**Video Recording 21:45**_

_There was a food fight in the mess hall today. Pretty sure my team won. We were given a talking to by our superior officer and were told to clean it up. It ended in another food fight._

_**Laughing.** _

_**End Recording** _

* * *

 

**LOG:** 012 **STARDATE:** 2260.190

 

_**Video Recording 23:35**_

_We happened upon another planet yesterday. A Landing party_ _beamed down. They met a new civilization, they were nice. They are called the Guremio, they are similar to us. A little taller on average, their skin has a navy tint to it, and seem to be intelligent. They agreed for us science officers to beam down for samples if we gave them some from our earth. I hear they were delighted about the sunflowers. While taking plant samples on a mountain I heard a yelp of some sort and went to see. It was a child of their spices, he had fallen down a deep hole, stuck at the bottom, and was all sorts of scraped up. I helped him out of the hole, and tried to stop the bleeding. He wouldn't let me. The little boy motioned to follow him, so I did, up the mountain. Right to a purple plant, he pointed. I did not understand. I pulled out my PADD and tried to translate. It didn't work well. Then he took my PADD, hit a few button and then spoke again. I understood him now. The purple plant, round leaves, no more than 1 meter across or tall. It's called the Gilla, an herb like_ _plant for healing. He took the Gilla leaf, had me mix it with another herb and water, until a paste formed, and placed it over his scratches. They were completely healed in a minute. I was shocked. He told me it will heal scratches, bruises, headache like symptoms, and a sort of rare fever, that hasn't been around for ages. He taught me how to mix it to get the most out of the plant. I told him that was amazing, he smiled at me. He gave me a leaf to take with me, and asked me not to tell anyone. I agreed._

 

_Once beamed back to the starship I steeled up my nerves and talked to the Commander. Told him about how he changed my PADD so I could understand him. He asked me how I had come by this and I told him the story about the boy. Spock raised an eyebrow. “Fascinating” was his reply. He took my PADD and sent the updated translator to everyone on the surface. Later that day I was requested to beam back down to the planet with the Captain, who had told them about the federation and joining it. He told me that we have been summoned to the council of the Guremio, for as we found out, to thank me for saving the Grand Guremio's son. And that leaf he had given me was a token of appreciation. It has only been given out to high members of their clan, their families, and now me. And that I should keep the instructions for the plant to myself. I keep it a glass case on my night stand. They told us of another planet not to far from here, to look after next, their sister planet._

_**End Recording** _

* * *

 

I was part of a science team that beamed down to take sample of the mountain plant life. Me and few others scattered across the 12 meter area scanning plants and getting samples. I was scanning a orange plant when I heard a noise. I thought it was an animal, I went to investigate, as I neared I could hear it was not an animal, it was a word. The same word over and over, in a language I did not know. Then I saw a hole, like a sink hole, the ground had just given way. The noise was coming from below, I steadied myself against a tree and looked down, a child. He looked at me, not sure if he understood what I was saying I told him I would help. I could see he was bleeding and looked pretty banged up. I grabbed a rope from my bag, attached it to the tree and descended. I cradled him to my chest and hit the button to retract us.

 

The grand council hall was ornate, done in all wood. Carved with symbols, of their language I guessed. The Grand Guremio thanked me. I was so emotional about the whole thing, I could barely speak. They then told us that they would accept the invitation to join the federation, and told us of a sister planet, that their ancestors from long ago moved from according to their historic records.

 

* * *

 

**LOG:** 013 **STARDATE:** 2260.196

 

_**Video Recording 22:56**_

_We had another party. The Captain, and his First officer, came this time, briefly. He thanked me for helping the son of the Grand Guremio and he was proud to have someone like me on his crew. When he walked away I swear he bumped into the Commander on purpose. Of course Roman told me I was seeing things again, and that she saw the spark between me and the Captain when he congratulated me. She asked if she could be the maid of honour. She's a riot that one. The party was great, we had a foosball tourney which I so lost. There was a lot of drinking too. About midnight everyone was either passed out, or having sex. Vian and I went to the library. For some late night reading. For my birthday, it was a wonderful birthday._

_**End Recording** _

* * *

 

Vian was the only one to remember my birthday, though Roman and Tavra remembered in the morning and treated me to breakfast in bed.

 

* * *

 

**LOG:** 014 **STARDATE:** 2260.222

 

_**Video Recording 21:39**_

_We reached the sister planet today. There wasn't much there. It was basally a frozen ice chunk. The senior team, which I got to be in this time by the way, surveyed it today, nothing much to report there. No wonder their ancestors moved._

_**End Recording** _

* * *

 

**LOG:** 015 **STARDATE:** 2260.223

 

_**Video Recording 20:03**_

_Rumors are starting to spread that the Captain is sick. That he's stuck in the med bay fighting for his life, and I think I believe them. Spock took over as acting captain this morning. Like everyone, I'm trying to figure out the details. Tavera tells me she had to fix a piece of equipment in the med bay this afternoon and the Captain is being monitored closely with a high fever. She told me that she overheard McCoy yelling at a nurse because he couldn't have any fever reducers because he was already at his max. I thought for a moment, I grabbed my leaf, and ran to the med bay._

_**End Recording** _

* * *

 

I ran the the med bay to find that the door was locked, I started to beat on the door.

 

“Damnit! who is banging on my door!” the doctor yelled

 

“Let me in McCoy I can help the Captain, please!” I say

 

Silence.

 

“If he has a fever, like I heard, I can help. I can do it, Doctor please!”

 

Some people have started to pool around me, waiting for something to happen.

 

The door swishes open

 

“If I can't do it how can you? And whats that? Why do you have a leaf in a glass box!?” McCoy huffs.

 

“I have the leaf the Guremio gave me. I saved a boy, it's a long story but, well I'm not supposed to say but it has a fever reducing remedy, secret to us and most of their own people. Let me help.” I all but scream at the doctor

 

The good doctor invites me in and the door closes behind us.

 

McCoy takes the leaf, and examines it.

 

“How the hell do you use this thing! Do I make him eat it!?” he says

 

“I know how to mix it, I can save him!” I reply

 

McCoy moves aside.

 

I start to mix things with the leaf. The Captains temperature is spiking again.

 

“McCoy to Bridge” he says over the comm.

 

“Spock here.” came his reply

 

“You better come down here, now!”

 

_Click_

 

McCoy turns to me “You better be damn sure this will work lady. Do it faster!”

 

“I'm going as fast as I can!” I shout back

 

Spock enters

 

“Doctor, what is happening?”

 

“His fever hasn't reduced, keeps getting higher, I can't give him anything, then she shows up with her magical god damn leaf and is mixing a potion to save him.” the doctor says pointing at me

 

Spock turns toward me “will it work?”

 

“Lets find out” I say as I smile nervously

 

I put a big glob of the paste under his tongue, and spread it on his forehead. The captain is shaking, Spock pushes me away. He grabs the captains hand. He leans into him forehead to forehead. McCoy stands back. There isn't anything else he can do. The Captain stops shaking.

 

“Jim” Spock whispers just loud enough that I can hear.

 

Spock takes his fingers and arranges them on the Captains face. I believe it is called a mind meld. After a few seconds, I can see it again. For real this time, I am not imagining it this time. Spock smiles. He composes himself and turns to me.

 

His temperature is lowering.

 

“Thank you, I trust you will keep this all a secret, for the Captains sake that is”

 

McCoy is staring at me. I'm speechless, so I nod and take my leave.

 

* * *

 

**LOG:** 016 **STARDATE:** 2260.223

 

_**Video Recording 23:48**_

_**Tired and out of breath** _

_I did it. The Captain is alive._

_**End Recording** _

* * *

 

Tavera comes to visit me that night.

 

“You ran out of here so fast, what happened, is everything okay?” She asks

 

I nod. She asks for details and I tell her there is nothing I can say. We go to the mess hall for dinner.

 

* * *

 

**LOG:** 017 **STARDATE:** 2260.225

 

_**Video Recording 20:24**_

_Even though I hadn't told anyone, word spreads quickly around the starship. People keep coming up to me and asking what happened, I've heard everything from me being a mystical alien that can heal someone at one touch to McCoy just needed a nurse that wasn't smitten with the captain and I was the closest alternative. All stories include seeing me run to med bay, yelling at McCoy which no one has done except for Spock and the Captain, then Spock running in a few minutes later. I just told them I couldn't say. Which led to even more rumors. Going to the mess hall, was well a mess._

_**End Recording** _

* * *

 

**LOG:** 018 **STARDATE:** 2260.228

 

_**Video Recording 19:46**_

_Roman keeps telling me that the rumors and constant nagging about what happened will subside soon, but I'm so tired of it I sent her to get_ _my dinner tonight._

 

_**Roman:** Here's your dinner sweets. Now I've got people hounding me about why you're not getting your own dinner. Like you've ordered me around cause now yours the captains right hand lady. As if. _

 

_**Buzz through the comm.** _

 

_**Off screen** _

 

**Captain through the comm.:** _Officer Roman it is Captain Kirk, may I enter?_

 

_**She looks at me, I run to the bathroom.** _

 

**Captain:** _Officer Roman?_

 

**Roman:** _Uh sure._

 

**Captain** : _Hello Roman, is?_

 

_**Retching noises from the bathroom.** _

 

**Roman:** _Sorry Captain she's sick in the bathroom._

 

**Captain** : _Oh, well thank you let her know I'd like to speak to her_

 

**Roman** : _Referring to what Captain?_

 

**Captain** : _I'm sure she knows what this is in reference to_

 

_**Door swishes open, then closed again.** _

_**I emerge from the bathroom.** _

_**End Recording** _

* * *

 

**LOG:** 019 **STARDATE:** 2260.252

 

_**Video Recording 20:05**_

_Its been about a month since the incident, about all rumors had died down. I've counted, 200 days in space without docking at any big federation base with actual things. We had a drop off base with less than 10 people and basically one large room. Sure we've been to three new planets the Federation had never heard of, I saved the son of like a king, and the Captains life. I've scanned, experimented, and ran every test I know on most of the plants we discovered on the first planet. I still have a lot left to do. But after so long I get tired. I hear we won't dock until after the first year is over. I got my access code for the officers mess hall, I have yet to use it. I am afraid to dine with the famous crew of the Enterprise. Roman keeps trying to get me to use it, she wants the fancy coffee she hears is in there, along with real alcohol, instead of the replicated stuff. I'm just to shy to face the Captain after what has happened. I don't want anymore rumors about me and I'm sure he doesn't like them either._

_**End Recording** _

* * *

 

**LOG:** 020 **STARDATE:** 2260.254

 

_**Video Recording 20:34**_

_I was working in the lab, late one night, no sorry I couldn't resist. It was actually the afternoon. The Captain tried to see me, but I ducked out of the back door, I hope he won't get any more direct. Maybe he'll let it go?_

_**End Recording** _

* * *

 

**LOG:** 021 **STARDATE:** 2260.264

 

_**Video Recording 19:13**_

_Not much to report today._

**Roman:** _Pssh.... other than I'm sick and my best friend won't get me any of the good soup from the senior officers mess. The Captain is on the bridge he won't even be there._

 

_**Rolls eyes** _

_Ugh, fine, ill go._

 

_**Roman:**_ _Finally, get me hot cocoa too, it just takes me almost dying to get her to do something._

 

_Whatever...._

_**End Recording** _

* * *

 

As I walk to the officers mess I try to avoid others' eye. I use my code for the first time. It works. I stride over to the replicator, it's more advanced, has more options. I could get used to this. I punch in Romans' fancy soup and a hot chocolate. I look around as I wait for it and see there aren't many people in here, just a few science officers from the exploratory teams. I'm going to make it out of here. The machine dings. Finally. I grab my stuff and start for the door just before McCoy enters.

 

“Ah there you are, The Captain has been looking for you you know?”

 

I shake my head.

 

“He's free now, it looks like your free, I'll comm. Him” he says reaching for his communicator,.

 

“No” I say shyly “This is for my roommate, she's feeling a little ill”

 

“It's not serious right, if it Is she should be in my med bay” he says sternly

 

“No, no it's just uh a woman thing, she's making a big deal out of it.”

 

McCoy narrows his eyes. “Give it to her, and meet me back here in 20 minutes, that's and order”

 

I nod and run to my quarters, I give Roman her stuff and head back. Now McCoy and I are the only ones here. He's eating something, like a steak? I'm not good with meat cuts. He points to the seat across him. I sit.

 

“Well are you going to tell me why you are avoiding the Captain? He's been to your room. Tried to find you at your lab. Suspiciously gone both times” he raises his eyebrows.

 

“I don't want anything from him, I don't like all the rumors that were passing around and if I was seen with the Captain in my room, or visiting my lab, or anywhere for any reason people are going to talk about me. They already think I've slept with him and that's how I got on the senior team so quickly. About me being his latest conquest, he has that kind of reputation. Well, other than his awesome Captain one that is.”

 

“Trust me, I know I roomed with him for 3 years. Even I was at the center of the rumors a few times”

 

“I've heard quite a few from people at the academy. Is it true you guys ran across campus in an Orion wedding dress?”

 

He laughs “Nah that was just Jim. Mine was an Andorian wedding dress”

 

We laughed. “You know, I've known you close to a year. I know we don't often work close, but I've never seen you laugh, and you only smiled the once. It's okay to have fun in space, even if you don't like some aspects.”

 

I smiled again, blushing “thanks, I'll keep that in mind”

 

“So what do you do on your off days, nights? Have a on board boyfriend, or girlfriend?”

 

“I'm usually in the library with my friend Vian. I love to read. No on board anything. Just my best friends Roman, Vian, and Tavra. We hang out on Deck D most days”

 

“Ah the rec room, if those wall could talk, well you wouldn't want to listen”

 

“I've partied there a few times, I can imagine.”

 

“You party, no....” he leans in close “wanna know a secret?”

 

“sure”

 

“Out of this crew of like 500 something, there have only been about 50 so that haven't come in with a sex related injury, or for protection”

 

“Really...huh...my friend, Roman, has had quite a few partners. That's just not my thing. I want a lasting relationship, not just a hookup.”

 

“that's rare this day and age. But I'm the same way.” he leans in across the table “So what do you want right now?”

 

“A shower with real hot water” he laughs

 

“Well I might be able to help you with that”

 

We're close. His eyes are captivating, I don't know what I am feeling.

 

_Door swishes open._

 

I look at the clock, it's almost midnight. Without looking I know it's the captain.

 

“Well well well, yours finally here, glad to see you're over your illness.” the Captain drawls

 

“Sorry captain” I see, as usual, Spock is at his side.

 

“No need, you saved my life then ran away from me. That's sorta rude no isn't it?”

 

I stare at the floor. He places his hands on either of my shoulders.

 

“I just wanted to thank you. Really I did, and tell you I wrote a report to the federation and when we dock next you'll be getting a commendation for saving my life, saving the life our brand new Guremio allies' son, and going above and beyond the call of duty.”

 

“I'd rather not have a ceremony” I say looking away.

 

“That's fine, I can present it myself in front of a small group, or no one, whatever you prefer. But it will be public record. Just thank you for helping me, I really appreciate it”

 

“I too, Thank you officer” Spock says

 

Jim still has his hands on my shoulders, then a few crewmen come in for breakfast before their overnight shift, and they see me breaking his hands away and running away from the Captain. Great, just what I needed.

 

Jim looks shocked, the commander equally so. The crewmen avert their eyes and continue on with their breakfasts. Jim looks to McCoy.

 

“She doesn't like the attention. To many people spreading rumors around about her sleeping with you, and that's how she got advanced to the senior science officer team so quickly and out of the blue”

 

Jim laughed, then realization set in. “I just wanted to thank her Bones, she saved my life. Saved a child's life. I just...”

 

“It is okay Captain, I am her chief officer, I can talk to her if you wish” says Spock

 

“No, no, Spock that won't work either, it'll just seem like Jim is sending his lap dog to be more secret” McCoy interjected. “I'll talk to her”

 

* * *

 

**LOG:** 022 **STARDATE:** 2260.264

 

_**Video Recording 21:46**_

_I just had the weirdest meeting between the Captain, the Commander, and Doctor McCoy._

 

**Roman:** _Now you've got herself two boyfriends, now if only you can break the Vulcan you can get the whole set._

 

_Shut up roman.Can't I go one day without someone talking about me and the Captain._

 

**Roman:** _Oh come on, you'll be fine rumors are all in good fun._

 

_Not all rumors, I don't like it. I want my business to be shared with the people I choose, not for people to talk about me without any information_

 

**Roman** : _Well if you would just tell me, or anyone, what happened it would be different. You running down the hallway yelling at the CMO is the most exciting thing that's happened in months. People are going to react._

 

_I can't deal with you right now. Good night._

_**End Recording** _

* * *

 

**LOG:** 023 **STARDATE:** 2260.272

 

_**Video Recording 23:54**_

_We've been busy in the lab recently, we discovered that when one of the plants from the first planet, is planted in the soil of the second, it creates a whole new plant. So that's something. Seems to give off a sweet smell, like a citrus. Nothing else has happened with any other plants, we will be keeping an eye on it. **Sigh** The rumors haven't died down much. I've been asked numerous times what its like to sleep with the Captain and if it's really as good as they have heard. I really don't like the attention, but I am getting used to it. Anyways we have an official re-docking at a base, just after the one year mark. 147 more days. I'm counting down. I need one of those old paper calendars and a red marker to cross off the days. **Laughs** Well I guess that's all for now. **Beep** Oh, I've got mail. Its from the CMO. He wants to see me ASAP. It's important, hopefully he won't try to get me to see the captain again. He hasn't tried to talk to me since. Id better get going. _

_**End Recording** _

* * *

 

I made my way down the empty corridors, it's late, just after midnight. People are either asleep, doing the overnight bridge work, or one of the few people in the lab. It rotates so that sometimes even the senior officers have the night shift... once I get the door, it swishes open. I look around and see nothing. So I call out.

 

“Hello, Doctor McCoy? Are you here?”

 

“In here” he shouts

 

I head towards his office, once there I say “I got your message, what is the emergency?”

 

He is sitting at his desk staring at his PADD. He finishes something and turns to look at me.

 

“Well, I've pulled the overnight shift and I know you said you wanted a real shower. Well its through there” he points to the door opposite his office “There's no one around, It's all yours”

 

I'm almost speechless “I didn't bring clothes, or anything”

 

“There is a cabinet in there with extra shampoo & conditioner, towels and various extra uniforms, don't worry about your current uniform there is a laundry chute in there, no one will know where it came from. Ready?”

 

“Yes, just one question. Why do you have regular shampoo & conditioner? I mean this ship is all sonic, there is no need for it. There are, so called, better alternatives”

 

“Secret? It's actually the Captains, he keeps his extras here, he has a water shower in the bathroom he shares with Spock. Don't tell.”

 

I head to the room across the hall. I close the door behind me, there is a glass shower on the far end, a cabinet full of various sizes and ranks of uniforms, another cabinet full of towels, on top is the extra bottles of shampoo and conditioner. I turn the shower on to hot, it only takes seconds to warm up. I touch it, if feels so nice. Steam is starting to rise. I undress and step in. The hot water is magic on my skin. My muscles are relaxing, letting go of more tension than I thought that I had. I stand there for a while, mind blank, just feeling the water. Then I start to wash, hair first, then soap over the rest of me. It was so magical I didn't want to leave. I just wanted to soak in the water for hours. Though I knew I couldn't. I toweled off and redressed with one of the extra uniforms. Discarded my old one in the laundry chute.

 

I walk out fresh, and relieved.

 

McCoy, still in his office, looks and me, then the time, then back at me. I walk into his office.

 

“Feeling better? You were in there almost an hour.” he says with a laugh.

 

“Yes, it's been a while. I wanted to really feel the water, I didn't even want to leave.” I say. “How was it out here?”

 

“A lot of nothing, I was just reading over some paperwork and signing off on it. I'm glad you enjoyed your shower, when ever I pull the next overnight shift and it's not busy, I will let you know.” he smiles “You know I wanted to talk to you about the Captain, he didn't know about the rumors and how you were effected, he is sorry. He just wanted to thank you. You did an amazing thing.”

 

“I did what anyone with a magical leaf with do”

 

We smile, I have no idea what to say next but I don't really want to leave. Maybe he can sense it too.

 

“I, uh, didn't really get to thank you for saving my best friends life.”

 

“Not a problem... I would have done it for anyone.”

 

“which is why I hear you will be getting a commendation. I know he said you didn't want anyone there, but I'd love to come if you'd allow.”

 

“I'll think about it.” I say, I check the time. It's almost 01:30. I take a breath “I have an off day tomorrow, if you want I could keep you company and save you from this boring night?”

 

* * *

 

**LOG:** 024 **STARDATE:** 2260.273

 

_**Video Recording 06:15**_

_We stayed up all night talking about everything from, school years, the academy, family, and even about the captain himself. We left the med bay together at about 06:00, there were a few people up who saw me up and about with him. I'm sure there will be rumors again, but somehow I don't even care this time._

_**End Recording** _

* * *

 

“Where were you last night?” Roman asked sounding like my mother “I woke up at 5:30 for my morning shift, and you were gone! Were you gone all night? Did you leave early for something? Did you have a medical emergency?”

 

“I was in the med bay with the good doctor all night”

 

“Ohh did he fill your prescription to get laid?”

 

I threw my pillow at her.

 

* * *

 

**LOG:** 025 **STARDATE:** 2260.282

 

_**Video Recording 19:59**_

_Finally the rumors have subsided, though I still get a few looks. I have started going to the officers mess more often, usually during breakfast and lunch, when my friends are busy. Every now and then McCoy will join me for breakfast and we will talk about what ever is happening. The starship current events. It's nice to talk to someone with similar childhoods and interests. I tell him I like to spend my free time in the library or the room off from the bridge. Catching glimpses of the inside._

_**End Recording**_

* * *

 

**LOG:** 026 **STARDATE:** 2260.300

 

_**Video Recording 20:02** _

_The plant sample that started growing in the second planets soil has started bearing fruit. It is orange in color and smells sweet. Almost pear shaped. Once more have grown in, we will start testing them. I wonder if they will be better used for food or medicine? Tests in the labs have been going great. It's been pretty average aboard these past months, nothing but space. My friends and I have been spending a great deal of our free time learning something new. Roman is learning the guitar, Vian is learning ancient alien symbols, Tavra has been learning to draw, and I have been learning a few new languages. Vulcan, Romulan, and Klingon. There are a few bands being set up, and I hear they are going to have a battle of the bands at some point._

_**End Recording** _

* * *

 

**LOG:** 027 **STARDATE:** 2260.345

 

_**Video Recording 20:33** _

_after a month we have started harvesting our fruit, which we have dubbed “The stank puff” because even though it smells sweet on the outside, once you cut it open it releases a puff of some sort of horrible odor. A few tests seem to say it is edible yet no one wants to try it. I gather a few more tests need to be in order. The bands have been working no stop for the last month. Tomorrow is their battle. Romans team is really great, they are playing classic rock. One of my favourites. Tavra has given me one of her drawings, she's doing great. It was a drawing of the starship. It's like a given that McCoy will be joining me for lunch, he always seems to be there waiting for me. He's a wonderful friend. Occasionally he tells me the Captain, what he hears from the bridge. That he likes to know how I am doing, but is keeping his distance._

_**End Recording**_

* * *

 

The battle of the bands is held in the rec room. 6 bands in total. One played emo rock, another was more of a pop, one tried their hand and just drums and raping, then the last 3 were all rock bands. Just about everyone not on shift was there. There were so many people that the party continued in the hall, some were passing out beer. The food table seemed to empty as fast as it was filled. The bands were loud and the dancing was crazy. Could of sworn I saw the Captain and Spock at some point. You couldn't even hear yourself think, let alone talk to the person next to you. McCoy found me about the 4th band in.

 

“Hey there you are” he shouted

 

“Hey” I shouted back.

 

We smiled at each other. We danced until the end of their set and he motioned for me to follow him. I did. We reached the end of the mob, it was quieter now, we could hear each other.

 

“Hungry?” he says as he points to the almost gone food table

“Starving” I grab a bunch of stuff and shove it into a piece of bread.

 

“Well that is.. something”

 

“There isn't much left, and I'm not that picky.”

 

McCoy looks over the table “I think I'm good, I'll just stick to the booze. Are you having fun?”

 

“Its not too bad when I'm with people I know. Roman left me to get ready for her set, and I seem to have lost my other friends. I'm glad you showed up”

 

“I'm glad I came” a new song starts “Care to dance” he offers his hand like a true renaissance man.

 

I smile and take his hand. We make our way back into the main room and start to move with the music. Its fun, and then finally its Romans turn. She plays and old classic, ACDC, and everyone was blown away. They ended up winning. Afterwards all the bands started mixing and playing anything, just to keep the party going. It was about 1:00am before the first large chunk started to leave.

 

McCoy and I kept dancing, he kept drinking. Near 2:00 am the songs started getting slower, more people were leaving, some band mates too.

 

“Alright everyone, it's been great were gonna send it off into the night with one last song” said one of the few band mates left

 

A slow song started to play. The 30 or so people left coupled up and started to sway together. Me being awkward was about to say goodnight and leave, but McCoy offered his hand and I took it. He settled one hand on hip and held the other. We danced for a bit, and he moved his other hand to my hip, and I moved my arms around his neck. We were close, and I was so tired, and alert all at the same time. It was nice. At some point the music had stopped playing and the others have left. Though I have no idea how long ago that was. All I know was when I finally left his gaze we were the only ones left.

 

“We're all alone” I say

 

he looks around “When did they leave?” he slurred.

 

I shook my head. “I think its time to go”

 

He looked like he was about to say something when he ran to the trash can to throw up. I patted his back to comfort him.

 

“Sorry, that was gross. Good night” he smiled and went to move and stumbled.

 

I helped him up “Alright buddy, I'll support ya, lead me to your room”

 

he directs me and a few short minutes later we are outside his door. “Here we are.”

 

It takes him a few tries, but he punches in his code and the door slides open.

 

“Are you going to be okay?” I ask

 

He's out of it, and mumbled something I couldn't understand. He's wobbling so bad, so I lead him to his bed. He looks as if he'll pass out as soon as he falls on the bed. He takes his hand on my shoulder and pulls me close, he kisses me on the cheek.

“Night” he half mumbles before he falls, already asleep before his head hits the bed

 

* * *

 

**LOG:** 028 **STARDATE:** 2260.347

 

_**Video Recording 03:16** _

_He kissed me tonight, well on the cheek, and I'm not sure if he will even remember in the morning, but I will. And I liked it. Time for the sleeps._

_**End recording**_

* * *

 

**LOG:** 028 **STARDATE:** 2260.355

 

_**Video Recording 20:32** _

_He hasn't said anything about that night, well other than he knew he threw up and some point and hoped it was not on me. I told him he didn't it was not a big deal, and the night was a great one anyways. I wonder at which point he stopped remembering? Nothing he's done seems to indicate he remembered the kiss._

_**End Recording**_

* * *

 

I waited to tell my friends, but I did tell them one night over dinner.

 

“Do you want him to remember?” asked Roman

 

“Well I would like it if someone kissed me and actually remembered it”

 

“I'm sorry” Roman replied

 

“You're crush is adorable” Tavra says

 

“No, it's not like that. He's older, and kinda famous, and has far better options than me. It's not like that”

 

“You guys eat lunch together everyday, when you bump into him in the hall, your eyes light up. His do too. You guys are crushing hard.” Tavra replies.

 

I sit there blushing.

 

“I know you're shy, but get it girl” Roman tells me

 

* * *

 

**LOG:** 029 **STARDATE:** 2260.358

 

_**Video Recording 20:23** _

_Ever since Tavra told me McCoy and I were crushing on each other, I have been super aware of my actions around him. Its getting awkward for me, maybe I'll skip lunch tomorrow._

_**End Recording**_

* * *

 

**LOG:** 030 **STARDATE:** 2260.362

 

_**Video Recording 19:58** _

_McCoy finally caught up to me after I skipped lunch the last two days. He wanted to know what was up. I just told him I was too busy testing my new fruit that I just lost track of time. He looked a little sad, but I'm not sure he bought my excuse. There is only 57 days left until we dock. Maybe I can avoid him until then?_

_**End Recording**_

* * *

 

I'm at the library with Vian, when he shows up.

 

“there you are. I knew I would find you here eventually” McCoy says

 

“Hello Doctor, how can I help you?” I say

 

“Oh, I'm doctor now?” he says

 

I stare at him. “What would you like me to call you?”

 

“Um Leonard, or Len, or hell even Bones. Not 'Doctor'”

 

“Sorry Leonard” I sneer

 

Vian is getting uncomfortable

 

“Anyways, I would like to know why you are avoiding me” he says

 

I knew this would happen eventually. I do not enjoy confrontation. I'm not sure what to say.

 

“Well?” he states again.

 

“She's avoiding you because you kissed her, and then she realized she might have feelings for you, and she is not sure you have any towards her” Vian pipes up “Sorry but I can only take so much, someone had to say it”

 

I shoot a look at Vian. She grabs her PADD “I'm gonna leave you alone. You''ll need it” she leaves. The door swishes closed.

 

“I kissed you? When?” he says

 

“The battle of the bands. We slow danced, you threw up, we were the last to leave. You were in no shape to make it to your room, so I helped you. When we got to your room, I helped you to your bed and you kissed me, on the cheek, then fell asleep instantly afterwards.”

 

“Why didn't you say anything?” he says

 

“What should I have said? You didn't remember, maybe it was a fluke, or a thank you for helping. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it.”

 

“I'm sorry, that's...”

 

**Beep**

 

My communicator went off.

 

“Sorry, this will have to wait. I'm need in the lab. Lunch tomorrow?”

 

He nodded.

 

* * *

 

**LOG:** 031 **STARDATE:** 2261.11

 

_**Video Recording 20:56  
** The last two weeks have been great. McCoy and I have been a little more flirty, no kisses, nothing official. We haven't really talked about that. We are just enjoying how it used to be. As the first year comes to a close my group of friends were gossiping about who had dated who, or slept with who, or who like liked who. Though another ensign interrupted us with a nice tad bit of news. Apparently Spock and Uhura were dating, back during the Narada incident. He saw them kissing. It used to be a thing back before Kahn attacked. People were always gossiping about them. Where and when they would kiss next. Rumor was they were still together, but no one has seen anything in a while. I hated the gossip about me, but it was false. I wonder how they felt about it?_

_**End Recording**_

* * *

 

**LOG:** 032 **STARDATE:** 2261.26

 

_**Video Recording 21:03** _

_As we are getting nearer to port I can tell the anxiety is rising. People are ready to be anywhere but within these walls. I know we all signed on for five years in space, but I'm not sure we really understood that it would be the same people, almost the same routine, for five whole years. Sure we have our friends but, even though it's not been a year yet, there are some people who can't be around other people. To be honest, I have not even meet everyone on this ship yet. I think I can tough it out four more years. I know a lot of people were expecting more excitement, like we would run into a new planet every other Tuesday. I'm lucky though, I have three close friends, a lot of other people I'm friendly with, and a guy that may or may not be interested in a romantic relationship. That alone can keep me going for the remainder of the mission._

_**End Recording**_

* * *

 

**LOG:** 032 **STARDATE:** 2261.34

 

_**Video Recording 21:35** _

_The stories from the battle of the bands night haven't stopped. Every day I hear a new one. There was a fight, or someone cussed someone else out. Everyone had a story of something crazy that happened. I know a few people asked what I was doing dancing with the CMO and I just told them he's a friend and a guy so I danced with him. Why are people always so personal? Why do people want to know other peoples business? I don't understand._

_**End Recording**_

* * *

 

We were sitting in the observation deck hanging out one night after shift.

 

“So where have you done it on the ship?” Roman asked Tavra

 

“Ensign Roberts room, and once inside a maintenance closet” Tavra said happily. “What about you Vian?”

 

“Um.. well nowhere special. Just a bedroom” Vian says then she directs it to me “What about you?”

 

“Nowhere” I say “Why even ask me, ask Roman. Her exploits could fill an afternoon.”

 

“Hey” Roman says “Its only been a few bedrooms, a lab, a closet, and that nook area by the library. See now that's not so bad, so back to you”

 

“I have no one of interest at the moment” I try to go back to my book

 

Roman, Vian, and Tavra all laugh

 

“No one of interest huh? You've been in the good doctors bedroom, and nothing happened? Surreee” Roman says

 

“You know he was drunk”

 

“Which should have made it easier”she replies.

 

Tavra comes over to me and grabs my shoulders.

 

“Lady you go. for. it. Like god, he likes you, you like him. You can at least date and see where it goes.”

 

* * *

 

**LOG:** 033 **STARDATE:** 2261.49

 

_**Video Recording 19:51** _

_All plants in the lab are going nicely. The Stank Puff actually has some medicinal purposes, can cure headaches which is super weird. No side effects so far. The taste is not as bad as the smell. I have not tasted it myself, though most in the lab have. My friends were off either on shift, or with someone else, for dinner tonight so I'll be going alone to the officers mess. Maybe I'll luck into McCoy._

_**End Recording**_

* * *

 

Entering the officers mess for dinner, just after regular dinner would be, it was empty. Oh well, I go up to the replicator and get myself some fish, as it is my favourite. I take a seat near the middle of the room and start to eat. I was half way through when someone else entered, well three someones. The Captain, Spock, and McCoy. After getting their food they sit down at my table, Spock and the Captain are sitting across, and McCoy sits next to me.

 

McCoy says “Hey, I get to see you for dinner, friends busy?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“Well its nice to see you” he replies he gets a elbow in the ribs by the captain.

 

“Don't let him fool you, he can't stop talking about you” The Captain says “isn't that right Spock?”

 

“Indeed” he says then continues to eat his stew.

 

I blush, so does McCoy.

 

The Captain then tells me a bunch of stories from their academy days. About how he came to call him Bones. Then about how he met Spock and that I didn't go well.

 

“I have heard many stories through the grapevine about what happened during the Narada incident, though I have never heard it from someone who was actually there.” I say

 

The Captain then tells me, in great exaggerated detail everything that happened, leaving Spock to fill in the parts about Vulcan, and Bones to reign back the imagination of the Captain.

 

“Wow that was an amazing story, I'm so sorry Spock.”

 

“It was not your fault, I have made my peace. Thank you” he replies

 

The Captain turns to me, “So tell me whats going on with you”

 

“Well the lab has been showing great results...”

 

He cuts me off “That's not what I meant. I mean with you, as in you and bones together.”

 

“As far as I know we are friends, who flirt a little?”

 

“Well with how Bones talks about you, which I see him all the time, it is a lot, you guys should at least be dating”

 

“Jim, what the hell” McCoy says

 

They start arguing, it's all in good fun, but I'm not sure how I feel with my captain trying to set me up with his best friend. The captain seems very calm sitting, very close, touching even, to his first officer. I wonder why Spock isn't eating dinner with his girlfriend? I wonder if they are even still together, or if they were ever together.

 

“Well what do you say, will you go out with my best friend?” the Captain asks.

 

“Um, I'd like it if he asked himself” I say shyly

 

Bones is basically fuming at this point. Jim is giving him a look, like there you go buddy, ask her.

 

“Well I'm not going to do it with you to here” bones says.

 

“I'll turn around and cover my ears, so will Spock. Right Spock”

 

He sighs... “Yes Captain”

 

They turn around covering their ears.

 

“Would you do the honor of going out with me?” McCoy says

 

“Of course” I smile.

 

* * *

 

**LOG:** 034 **STARDATE:** 2261.49

 

_**Video Recording 22:49** _

_McCoy asked me out tonight. I'm so happy right now. I heard a bunch of great stories from the Captain himself. I dined with the senior command crew. It was almost an out of body experience. That was almost better than McCoy asking me out. Also I did seem to notice Spock and Kirk sitting rather close. I know Vulcans and any touching is kinda intimate. They seem very friendly, but then again Spock is half human so maybe it doesn't affect him in the same way. I know Kirk is very comfortable with him self, he probably doesn't even notice._

* * *

 

**LOG:** 035 **STARDATE:** 2261.54

 

_**Video Recording 11:43** _

_I can see the star-base, we are about to disembark for a few days while some repairs are made, and supplies are restocked. We're all set up in one of the hotels. I am so happy to have a little break. I might even have something to drink._

_**End Recording**_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this all made sense and that you liked it. If you liked it or if you have any suggestions let me know. Next chapter to come soon! Thanks! :)


End file.
